Answer Me This
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: Elba Andrews, daughter of Thomas Andrews, reflects on the last six years without her father. She has one question that's gone unanswered... and she just wants to know Why? Why did God take such a nice person from her life? Rated K! One-Shot


**A/N: Okay, so this isn't TWC; MLC, but it's something I thought of last night reading **_A Touch of Kindness _by _EnjoyItAll8000_. Great story! You should really all go read it! :) **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, got some free time! :) I'll try to post new chapters soon(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Titanic *sigh/sob* Just the plot**

**This is Elba Andrews' (Thomas Andrews Jr.'s daughter's) POV**

The room is quiet and dark. I lie in bed, just listening. No sound anywhere in the house. My eyes are open, and my breathing is calm... but the house is so dark and dead that it doesn't matter anyway. Then I hear mommy in her room next door crying. Like always. She still misses daddy. I miss daddy. But I don't have any memories of him. All I have is a torn photograph... and some features to my looks that are like daddy's-or so mommy tells me.

I believe in God... But suddenly I've stopped talking to him. When mommy told me about daddy, and how sweet and nice he was... I was angry. I _am_ angry. Why take such a nice person away from such a cold world? I had so little time with my father, and none of it I remember.

Sometimes I talk to God. But I've stopped begging for forgiveness for all my wrongs, and I've stopped praying for any good in this world. I don't see a point if all that's going to happen is that goodness fades. God knows I'll forgive him someday...

Just not yet. And he'll be patient. I know he will.

Tears slip past my lids and I turn to face my wall. Mommy's stopped crying now. She's probably fallen asleep. She talks to God. She prays to daddy every night. She thinks I can't hear her. She thinks I've fallen asleep when she does. She stays strong for me... but I lie awake every night. I _know_. And everything she says to daddy... I can't relate. It's been six years. I don't remember my father at all.

I listen a few more moments through my wall. Mommy's asleep. I slip my bed covers off of me and kneel on the floor. I close my eyes, and just feel the darkness. It's amazing how at certain times... you can _feel_ the room. Not physically, but in a way you can. It can be a weightless feeling... or like a pile of bricks on your chest.

I fix my thoughts and look up at the ceiling. One word, breathless and nearlly silent, escapes my lips. It shatters the silence around me, and I find myself holding my breath. The room seems more awake suddenly, and I'm aware of my heart beating quickly. Like I've woken the "night beast" it feels.

"_Why?_"

I wait a few minutes, not really expecting an answer, and whether I'm given one or not, I can't be sure. The room's gone back to its silence. I stand up, sit on the bed and slip under the covers, lying down onto the pillow. I hear the pats of rain on the roof suddenly, and I'm not sure if this is a sign or not.

"If the angel's are crying... does that mean Daddy is too?" I ask to the ceiling. "If daddy can hear me... I love him..." I say. "I don't want daddy to cry for me. I just want him to be happy. I know it's hard. I don't feel happy... but everyday I wake up, and I still have mommy, and little reminders of daddy, I feel a little less pain everyday."

With that I lay down and close my eyes. I listen for the rain to stop, and when it does, I say to the ceiling, "Goodnight, Daddy... I forgive you, God. Just keep daddy happy."

**A/N: Water works(': I want you all to know that when I was writing this, I really thought of my dogs and the emotions in me. This is me everynight. I ask God iff my dogs and cat-the greatest animals I'd ever met-are okay. As I say goodnight to them, I die a little less inside. I know they're in that special place where they'll never get hurt... or have another worry... or fear. Just happiness. God only gives and takes the best, and for those of you feeling or having felt this before, just remember that. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
